Half Pound Bar of Milk Chocolate
by nina90
Summary: What happens when Sara's half pound bar of milk chocolate goes missing? And just how far will she go to get it back? NSR


Sara Sidle walked into the CSI building. She had a smile of satisfaction on her face. She had solved another case.

Which ment, another family got closure, another victim got justice.

But now all Sara was interested in was the half pound bar of milk chocolate.

Sara licked her lips, just thinking about it made her mouth water.

She entered the break room and headed directly towards the fridge.

Warrick and Catherine were sitting on the couch, dicussing their case.

"Sara," Warrick said, "How was your case?"

"Oh, the same as always..." She said, looking around the water bottles, sandwiches, and Grissom's experiments for her half pound bar of milk chocolate.

It was no where in sight.

Dear God.

"Where the hell is my damn chocolate bar!" Sara yelled, turning to Warrick and Catherine. Catherine raised her hands in defence.

"I didn't take it." Sara turned to Warrick, her eyes big.

"Don't look at me!" He said, giving the same look as Catherine.

"Greg." She huffed angerly as she exited the break room.

"He's so dead." Catherine said, Warrick laughed.

"I'll bet we'll never find the body."

Sara stormed into the DNA lab. The young tech had his back to her, but quickly turned when he heard the door slam. His eyes traveled over Sara and he saw how mad she was.

"Wh-what can I do for you?" He asked, growing nervous. She walked up to him and held her hand out.

"Give it to me." She said. Greg looked back at her, obviously confused.

"Excuse me?" Sara took a few more steps to him.

"I'm not kidding, Greg. Give it to me, now!" Greg broke into a smile and said,

"Well, Sara, I knew you liked me and all, but shouldn't we do this somewhere else?"

Sara eyes narrowed.

"No! I want my half pound bar of milk chocolate, and I want it now!" She nearly yelled.

"I don't have your chocolate." Greg said, innocently, "But Grissom did pull a dubble, and you know that chocolate containes a lot of sugar, that could help produce ATP, and give him energy..."

Dear God.

Sara turned and stormed out of the lab, she headed stright for Grissom's office. She saw the top of his head over all the paper work that sat on his desk.

"Please don't tell me you ate it already." Sara said, causing Grissom to look up at her.

"Eat what?" He asked, his eyes, the only thing that she could see of him, showing conustion.

"My half pound bar of milk chocolate." Sara said, trying to control her frustration.

"I didn't take it." Her eyes widened.

"He wouldn't..." She whispered as she stormed down the hall.

"Nick!" She yelled. Grissom sighed,

"Yep, he's a dead man."

Sara stormed down the hall, when she passed the A/V lab and saw Archie laughing with Nick, who just popped as piece of chocolate in his mouth.

Dear God.

This man is so dead.

Sara entered just as Nick ate another piece of of her half pound bar of milk chocolate in his mouth.

"Hey, Sar." Nick greeted with a smile, that quickly fadded when it wasn't returned. "What's wrong?" He asked, eating another piece of **her** chocolate.

Archie's eyebrows went up when he saw the look on Sara's face.

"Nick, is that my chocolate bar?" She asked, not caring how sad and hopeless her voice sounded.

Nick's eyes widened, and he turned to Archie, slowly chewing on the chocolate.

Archie quickly stood up, saying something about a break, and shut the door behind him.

"Sar, I didn't know it was yours, honest!" He swallowed the chocolate, "Your name wasn't on it...if I knew I wouldn't have eaten it!"

"Ea-eaten it? You finished my half pound bar of milk chocolate?"

Dear God.

Nick gave a small smile.

"There's one piece left...if you want it."

Sara's lip suddenly twiched into a smirk.

Dear God.

Sara slowly walked toward Nick who was sitting behind Archie's desk. Sara's thighs ran into the desk. She leaned forward, her V-neck exposing her chest to Nick.

She head him gulp.

She reached over and picked up the small piece of chocolate, the only one left in the wraper. She looked at it sadly, then placed it on her tounge. Sara closed her eyes, and titled her head back, and moaned softly.

Nick watched her, open mouthed.

Dear God.

Sara opened her eyes, and noticed that his eyes darkened slightly.

Sara licked her lips.

"I want the rest of my chocolate." She said, slowly moving around the desk and sat down right in front of Nick.

Nick's eyes were wide open when Sara put her booted feet on either side of Nick's knees, and slowly rolled him to her.

His breath got stuck in his lungs when she put on hand on his jaw and the other on the back of his head, slowly bringing his lips to hers.

Nick grabbed her hips, holding her steady as she softly sucked the chocolate off the corner of his mouth.

Sara pulled away, giving a soft moan that drove Nick crazy. He looked into her eye's hungerly.

Sara brought her lips to his ear,

"You owe me a chocolate bar."

Nick looked at her strangely as she pushed his chair back, hopped off the desk, and left the room.

He sat there, in disbelif for a moment.

"Is she kidding me?" He asked the empty room.

The End.


End file.
